un os liloutien
by lilou.centon
Summary: un OS très court et tout mignon sur nos amis centons qui se passe dans une baignoire


un OS liloutien!

- Chéri?  
- Ici! Répondit la voix dans la salle de bains.  
Il rejoint son mari accroupi devant la baignoire, sa main trempait dans l'eau pour vérifier la température et un parfum de ... rose! Identifia John en quelques secondes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je te fais couler un bain, Johnny, viens vite, ça va te faire du bien!  
John fronça les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que l'eau de rose était superflu quand l'odeur lui ramena un souvenir à l'esprit.  
C'était la St Valentin, John avait amené Randy dans un restaurant chic ultra romantique et Randy avait feint de ne pas se souvenir de la date jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la décoration du restaurant, John avait un peu boudé sur le coup mais n'avait rien dit, Randy ne retenait jamais les dates, pourtant celle-là, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier avec toute la publicité qu'on faisait partout.  
Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée avant de rentrer chez eux, ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures et leurs vestes à l'entrée et Randy avait proposé de boire un dernier verre de vin dans la chambre.  
John avait acquiescé et avait choisi une bouteille et Randy l'attendit dans le couloir, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Ensuite, ils avaient regagné la chambre et John avait découvert le tableau magnifique crée par Randy, la chambre était éclairée par des bougies savamment disposées, des pétales de roses rouges parsemaient le sol et le lit, tandis qu'une douce musique flottait dans l'air et sur le lit reposait une magnifique boîte blanche fermée par un noeud aussi rouge que les roses.  
John s'était tourné vers Randy, ému et la vipère avait rit doucement en disant:  
- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié?  
- Non, je ne... trouve plus mes mots acheva t-il pitoyablement.  
- Tu aimes?  
- J'adore!  
Randy lui sourit tendrement tandis que John regardait de nouveau le cadeau avec convoitise sans oser approcher.  
- C'est pour moi? Demanda t-il.  
- Ouvre-le bébé, tu en meurs d'envie!  
John se précipita et ouvrit la boîte si belle, ce qu'elle contenait l'était encore plus, c'était une photo de leur premier baiser, elle avait été prise à Rhodes Island par Zack juste après le show, ce n'était pas prévu et il avait promis de l'effacer.  
- Il devait l'effacer murmura John.  
- Oui et il l'a fait mais il me l'a envoyé avant.  
- C'est magnifique chéri!  
John embrassa Randy passionnément et ils allèrent jusqu'au lit, John s'allongea sur le dos au milieu du lit et Randy vient se mettre sur lui.  
Ils avaient passé un tendre moment, savourant le temps qu'ils avaient à deux pour la première fois depuis des semaines et Randy s'était blotti contre John, à moitié endormi en murmurant:  
- Tu sens la rose...  
- Ce sont les pétales, je crois, on les a écrasé et ça va faire des tâches horribles sur ton couvre-lit blanc, Randy.  
- ça n'a aucune importance..  
Randy avait inspiré l'odeur de John une fois encore avant de s'endormir.

_Tu sens la rose..._  
John rassembla ses pensées, avait-il oublié quelque chose? Quel jour étaient-ils? Ce n'était ni la st Valentin, ni aucun de leurs anniversaires, réels ou de rencontre alors...  
- Viens vite, l'eau va refroidir!  
John se secoua et se déshabilla, il entra dans l'eau doucement en sifflant:  
- Aaaah c'est chaud!  
- Mais c'est ce qu'il te fait pour ton dos, tu vas t'y habituer.  
- Mon dos?  
Randy le regarda d'un air réprobateur, semblant lui dire: " Pas à moi" et John soupira, il le connaissait trop bien désormais pour espérer lui cacher une douleur.  
Il se posa doucement dans l'eau, tentant de s'adapter à la chaleur mais au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira de bien-être en se délassant de toute la fatigue accumulée.  
Randy entreprit de lui masser les épaules doucement, il s'était agenouillé derrière lui et son souffle lui chatouillait la nuque, il adorait ça.  
Les mains de Randy glissèrent dans son dos et s'attaquèrent à ses douleurs, il gémit doucement de bien-être, laissant pour une fois, Randy prendre totalement soin de lui.  
Son homme se saisit du savon et en mis dans ses mains avant de commencer à le laver doucement, profitant de chacune des courbes de son corps avec délice tandis que John s'endormait sous ses soins, il était si bien, l'eau était bien chaude, Randy le mettait aux anges en insistant sur certaines zones comme pour faire disparaître des tâches inexistantes et son massage faisait disparaître toutes ses raideurs. Les mains de Randy s'aventurèrent plus bas, délaissant son torse pour plonger dans l'eau, il rinça son corps soigneusement et reprit des caresses plus poussées.  
John gémit plus fort malgré le sommeil qui lui tombait dessus, il ouvrit les yeux une seconde pour dévisager Randy et l'agrippa par son tee-shirt pour l'amener à lui, le déséquilibrant.  
- Non, John, je suis tout haaaaaaaaaaaa!  
- Billé finit-il en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé en tombant dans la baignoire.  
John le tourna pour qu'il s'asseoit entre ses jambes et referma ses bras autour de lui, il l'appuya contre son torse et le stabilisa pour qu'il ne glisse pas, il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Randy et murmura:  
- ... t'aime.  
Avant de s'endormir.  
- John? Bébé? Bah non, comment on va faire quand l'eau sera froide?  
Mais seuls les ronflements de John lui répondirent et il soupira en respirant l'odeur de rose qui venait de l'eau.


End file.
